


The Blink of a Butterfly’s Wings

by Moon6Shadow



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blanket Permission Statement Available, Doctor Who: s03e10 Blink, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Outsider Reactions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: Doctor Who s03e10 Blink, Read by the Author, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: The Don’t Blink message is rather detailed, so what if it’s intended recipients weren’t the only ones who benefited from it?





	The Blink of a Butterfly’s Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blink of a Butterfly’s Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730023) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow). 

[ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w-iWK_l3zgIxWzxrMSF4cNgVBmreZu1A/view?usp=sharing): The Blink of a Butterfly’s Wings, written and read by Moon6Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Doctor Who, Don’t blink Message. 
> 
> Actually more like Ch. 33 of Heck, the Witch Formerly Known as Warlock by ModernWizard reminded me of the Doctor Who Don’t Blink message due to Ch.33, next paragraph has a tiny spoiler:
> 
> [Crowley almost but not quite says ‘big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff’. Points to ModernWizard for managing to completely dance around the phrase without saying it but still cause you to hear the phrase plain as day.]
> 
> Then wondering if the message ever helped anyone else given how detailed it was in regard to the angels. It was originally going to be more focused on the message helping the odd person who ended up running into Weeping Angels and then it became more of The Silence and Moon Landing message type story. 
> 
> -  
The Blink episode is like the personification of “They may forget your name, but they will never forget how you made them feel.” — Maya Angelou, I didn’t remember any of the characters names, but I remember them so clearly. So I got to name them in this. <3
> 
> Characters:  
Main: Sally Sparrow  
Officer/Easter Eggs Placer: Billy Shipton  
Best friend: Kathy Nightingale  
Best Friend's Brother/Put together the Easter Eggs: Larry Nightingale  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
